Minor Characters
Minor characters are defined as characters who appear in Pure Pwnage but on an infrequent or irregular basis, or who appear largely to serve a single purpose and then do not re-appear. Web Series Jeremy and Kyle's mother She is mentioned infrequently in the web series. First mentioned in episode 1, she does not like Jeremy's gaming habits, but is very supportive of Kyle's ambitions in film school - buying him a video camera to help him. Jeremy frequently calls her a noob and often says that mothers, in general, are noobs. She confiscates Jeremy's computer in Episode 6 - Imapwnu of Azeroth. Jeremy and Kyle live at her house until Episode 10 - Teh Best Day Ever. Doug's Father Mentioned in Episode 5 - M8s, not much is known about him other than he once employed Doug at his gun store, but is nervous about it because Doug keeps pointing guns at people's heads. Anastasia's Friend/Kyle's Girlfriend She is shown having a conversation with Anastasia in Episode 6. She is Kyle's half of the "double date" shown in this episode. Dr. Waters Appears in episode 7 - MMO Grrl, she looks after Jeremy when he becomes addicted to World of Warcraft. She belongs to the mental health assessment wing of her hospital, and is part of the "internet and gaming illnesses unit" Unnamed Stalker He stalks Jeremy in Episode 6 and 7. He is a man in his 30s or 40s who wears a leather jacket, glasses and a cabbie hat. He sends an email requesting the presence of Deathstriker6666 at Lanageddon Deathstriker6666 Appearing only in Episode 8 - Lanageddon, he was sent by the Big Bad to defeat Jeremy. Wearing a trench coat and sunglasses indoors, he accosts Jeremy and says he will win the tournament. He has a brand new Voodoo PC and manages to defeat everyone but Jeremy in the tournament. Weapon Salesman Appears only in Episode 9 - The Story of Dave, this shady gun salesman doesn't sell real firearms, but firearms that work with micro power, such as the NES Zapper. He ends up selling Doug a Sega Master System Light Phaser. Anastasia's Date Appears only in Episode 9. Jeremy sees him on the street with Anastasia and finds out they went to dinner together. The two get into an argument and Jeremy leaves. Unnamed Assailants These servants of the Big Bad attack Jeremy with micro in Episode 9. Nie Feng and Bu Jing Yun These two play Street Fighter II on NES with Dave. Though they seem to be Dave's friends, Bu Jing Yun attacks Dave with micro power after becoming frustrated at Dave constantly winning. They use micro power to knock Dave out, and they kill his sisters. Dave's Sisters Dave had two sisters in China, who were attacked by Nie Feng and Bu Jing Yun. One was older than Dave, the other was younger (said in Chinese, the word 姐姐 means elder sister, the word 妹妹 means little sister, and Bu Jing Yun uses both words when describing Dave's sisters) Rabid Fans They appear in Episode 11. After one fangirl accosts Jeremy on the street, a group of them come. Jeremy runs away from them. Assailant with Red Keyboard Nothing is known, other than he attacks Jeremy with a red keyboard in the Netherlands. He is presumably defeated by Jeremy. British Assailants Appear in the beginning of Episode 12. They challenge Jeremy to a game of Tetris on the Nintendo DS, which both of them lose.